Abstract: Overall Component This application builds upon the strong partnerships between tribal organizations and academic institutions in the Indian Health Service Bemidji Area. Great Lakes Native American Research Center for Health (GLNARCH) is housed in the Great Lakes Inter-Tribal Council (GLITC) central office on the Lac du Flambeau reservation in north central WI. GLNARCH serves the tristate Bemidji Area of Michigan (MI), Minnesota (MN) and Wisconsin (WI) and partners with the associated 34 Tribes, four urban Indian areas and three Bemidji Indian Health Service Units as well as longstanding regional academic partners. The current application aims to expand on an existing partnership with the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) and the Salish Kootenai College (a separate NARCH VIII awardee) to provide a research and training environment that enhances the participation of AI/AN people in biomedical science, as well as the quality of AI/AN-related health research. GLNARCH X introduces exciting new partnerships and innovations. These include: 1) supporting, opportunities and resources for AI/AN students (Student Enhancement Component), 2) partnering with another NARCH awardee to establish a resource network for Bemidji region researchers with limited resources (Capacity Component), 3) increasing GLNARCH activity at cultural and community events, 4) funding three pilot projects that serve the AI/AN health priorities of the Bemidji region, and 5) leverage social media for disseminating GLNARCH activities research. Leveraging modern technology will increase both engagement and bidirectional communication as well as offer novel opportunities for GLNARCH evaluation. The Student Enhancement and Capacity Components complement each other for provide robust opportunities, exposure, professional, networking, and research resources thereby addressing AI/AN disparities among these elements.